Task force
A task force is a grouping of ships that are brought together to undertake a specific mission. Soldiers from a Xindi-Reptilian task force boarded the ''Enterprise'' in 2153 to retrieve their operative, Rajiin. (ENT: "Rajiin") In 2273, a Klingon task force, led by the [[IKS Amar|IKS Amar]], was sent to investigate V'Ger. All of the ships involved were eliminated. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) :The ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture blueprints for the Klingon cruisers refer to these types of Klingon task forces as a "wolfpack".'' In 2366, a Starfleet task force was assembled at Wolf 359 to stand against an advancing Borg cube. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part I & Part II", DS9: "Emissary") In 2367, Captain Jean-Luc Picard led a task force consisting of seventeen Starfleet ships to the Klingon-Romulan border. Their mission was to establish a tachyon detection grid to detect the cloaked Romulan ships entering Klingon space with supplies for the House of Duras. (TNG: "Redemption, Part II") In 2369, Admiral Nechayev commanded a task force that was to defend the Federation's outlying colonies from a possible Borg attack. (TNG: "Descent, Part I") In 2371, a Starfleet task force, consisting of nine starships, was sent to protect Bajor from a possible Jem'Hadar attack. (DS9: "The Die is Cast") In 2372, a Klingon task force, led by the new flagship ''Negh'Var'', arrived at Deep Space 9. The task force was supposedly there to assist the Federation in defense of the Alpha amd Beta Quadrants, but in reality the station was being used as a staging post for an invasion of the Cardassian Union. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Several days later, Admiral Hastur led a task force of six ships to Deep Space 9 after it was attacked by the Klingons. The [[USS Venture|USS Venture]] led the force. Other vessels in the task force included two ''Excelsior class'' ships and a Miranda class starship. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Later in 2372, a Klingon task force took the Archanis sector. (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") Admiral Gilhouly led another task force to Deep Space 9 in 2373, to help the station fight against a possible Dominion attack. The task force was later bolstered with the addition of Klingon and Romulan starships. The task force was almost destroyed after a Founder attempted to detonate a bomb in the Bajoran sun using the [[USS Yukon|USS Yukon]]. Fortunately, he was stopped by the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") Later that year, a combined Starfleet and Klingon task force attacked the Dominion shipyards near Torros III. (DS9: "Call to Arms") Early in the Dominion War, the Second and Fifth fleets were merged into a task force, commanded by Benjamin Sisko, to retake Deep Space 9. (DS9: "Favor the Bold", "Sacrifice of Angels") In 2379, a Starfleet task force was deployed in Sector 1045 to counter an impending Reman incursion. Several weeks later, Captain William Riker of the USS Titan led a task force to the Romulan Neutral Zone to engage in direct talks for a final peace between the two sides. (Star Trek: Nemesis) See also * Assault fleet * Sortie * Unit XY-75847 External Links *